The invention relates to an intermediate member or subcarrier for mounting and contacting a semiconductor body by use of contact fingers which, in each case, have an outer contact and an inner contact corresponding to an electrode of the semiconductor body. An inventive process for the production of this kind of metallic intermediate member is also described.
Intermediate members of the above type are utilized to an increasing degree in the installation or mounting of semiconductor bodies, since they permit a simultaneous contacting of all the electrodes of the semiconductor body, instead of the previously commonly employed individual contacting via wires. As intermediate members or subcarriers, not only metallic structures on a synthetic material band are known, but also purely metallic formed parts which can be produced by etching or electroplating techniques. Semiconductor bodies which are contacted in this manner can be installed in conventional system carriers, referred to as spiders, or spray-coated to form a housing, (British Pat. No. 1,199,848) or directly installed in film circuits or printed circuits.
This kind of contacting also involves certain precautions with respect to semiconductor bodies, however. All electrodes of the semiconductor bodies must be provided with connection bumps or projections. As a result, the connection point becomes accessible, and the contact finger of the intermediate member is held at a distance by the hard copper core of the bump, and thus the danger of short circuits to the surface of the semiconductor body is avoided. However, the production of the connection bumps on the semiconductor body causes difficulties, since, during the build-up, the covering and passivation layer on the surface is damaged or its adhesive strength is diminished. That, in turn, diminishes the yield, increases the short-circuit danger during the contacting, and decreases the reliability in operation.